Jesień (Schulz)
Znacie ten czas, gdy lato tak bujne i pełne wigoru jeszcze niedawno, lato uniwersalne, obejmujące w swej rozległej sferze wszystko, co tylko pomyśleć się dało – ludzi, wypadki i rzeczy – pewnego dnia dostaje ledwo dostrzegalną skazę. Blask słońca spada jeszcze rzęsiście i obficie, w pejzażu jest jeszcze wielko-pański, klasyczny gest, który tej porze roku przekazał w spuściźnie geniusz Poussina, ale – rzecz dziwna – wracamy z porannej wycieczki dziwnie znudzeni i jałowi: czyżbyśmy się czegoś wstydzili? Czujemy się trochę nieswojo i unikamy wzajemnie naszych spojrzeń – dlaczego? I wiemy, że o zmierzchu pójdzie ten i ów z zakłopotanym uśmiechem w ustronny kąt lata zapukać, zapukać w ścianę, czy ton jest jeszcze całkiem pełny, rzetelny. Jest w tej próbie przewrotna rozkosz zdrady, zdemaskowania, lekki dreszczyk skandalu. Ale oficjalnie jesteśmy jeszcze pełni respektu, pełni lojalności: taka solidna firma, tak znakomicie ufundowana firma... I mimo to, gdy następnego dnia rozchodzi się wieść o konkursie – jest to już wiadomość przedwczorajsza i nie ma już eksplodującej siły skandalu. I podczas gdy licytacja bierze swój trzeźwy i ożywczy bieg, sprofanowane apartamenty opróżniają się i ogałacają i stają się pełne jasnego, trzeźwego echa – nie budzi to żadnego żalu czy sentymentu: cala ta likwidacja lata ma w sobie jakąś lekkość, opieszałość i błahość spóźnionego karnawału, który się przeciągnął w Popielec. A jednak pesymizm jest może przedwczesny. Jeszcze toczą się rokowania, jeszcze rezerwy lata są niewyczerpane, może przyjść jeszcze do pełnej restytucji... Ale rozwaga, zimna krew nie są rzeczą letników. Nawet hotelarze, hotelarze po uszy zaangażowani w akcjach lata – kapitulują. Nie! Tak mało lojalności, pietyzmu wobec wiernego sojusznika nie świadczy o wielkim stylu kupieckim! Są to kramikarze, mali i tchórzliwi ludzie, nie myślący na daleką metę. Każdy z nich przyciska do brzucha uciułaną sakiewkę. Zrzucili cynicznie maskę uprzejmości, zdziewają smokingi. Z każdego wyłazi były płatniczy... I my także pakujemy kufry. Mam piętnaście lat i jestem całkiem nie obciążony obowiązkami praktyki życiowej. Ponieważ jest jeszcze godzina do wyjazdu, wybiegam jeszcze raz, pożegnać letnisko, zrewidować dorobek tego lata, zobaczyć, co można zabrać ze sobą, a co już trzeba na zawsze zostawić w tym mieście skazanym na zagładę. Ale w małym rondo parkowym, pustym teraz i jasnym w słońcu popołudniowym, przy pomniku Mickiewicza rozwidnia mi się w duszy prawda o przesileniu lata. W euforii tego objawienia wstępuję na dwa stopnie pomnika, zataczam wzrokiem i rozpostartymi rękoma łuk pełen rozmachu, jakbym się zwracał do całego letniska, i mówię: – Żegnam cię, Poro! Byłaś bardzo piękna i bogata. Żadne inne lato nie może się porównać z Tobą. Dziś to uznaję, choć nieraz byłem bardzo nieszczęśliwy i smutny z Twego powodu. Zostawiam Ci na pamiątkę wszystkie moje przygody rozsiane po parku, po ulicach, po ogrodach. Nie mogę ze sobą zabrać moich piętnastu lat, one już tu na zawsze zostaną. Prócz tego na werandzie willi, w której mieszkałem, włożyłem w szparę między dwiema belkami rysunek, który zrobiłem Ci na pamiątkę. Ty teraz schodzisz między cienie. Razem z Tobą zejdzie całe to miasto will i ogrodów do krainy cieniów. Nie macie potomstwa. Ty i to miasto umieracie, ostatnie z rodu. Ale nie jesteś bez winy, o Poro. Powiem Ci, w czym leżała Twa wina. Nie chciałaś, o Poro, poprzestać na granicach rzeczywistości. Żadna rzeczywistość nie zaspokajała Cię. Wybiegałaś poza każdą realizację. Nie znajdując dosytu w rzeczywistości, tworzyłaś nadbudowy z metafor i figur poetyckich. Poruszałaś się w asocjacjach, w aluzjach, w imponderabiliach między rzeczami. Każda rzecz odsyłała do innej rzeczy, tamta powoływała się na dalszą i tak bez końca. Twoja swada nużyła w końcu. Miało się dość tego bujania na falach nieskończonej frazeologii. Tak jest, frazeologii – wybacz to słowo. Stało się to jasne, kiedy tu i tam, w wielu duszach zaczęła się budzić tęsknota do istotności. Z tą chwilą byłaś już przezwyciężona. Ukazały się granice Twej uniwersalności, Twój wielki styl, Twój piękny barok, który za dobrych Twych czasów był adekwatny rzeczywistości, okazał się teraz manierą. Twoje słodycze i Twoje zadumania miały na sobie piętno młodzieńczej egzaltacji. Twoje noce były ogromne i nieskończone, jak megalomaniczne natchnienia zakochanych, albo były rojowiskami widziadeł, jak bredzenia halucynujących. Twoje wonie były przesadne i nie na miarę ludzkiego zachwytu. Pod magią Twego dotknięcia dematerializowała się rzecz wszelka, rosła ku dalszym, coraz wyższym formom. Jadło się Twoje jabłka, marząc o owocach rajskich krajobrazów, a przy Twoich brzoskwiniach myślało się o owocach eterycznych, które by się spożywało samym powonieniem. Miałaś na swojej palecie tylko najwyższe rejestry barw, nie znałaś sytości i jędrności ciemnych, ziemistych, tłustych brązów. Jesień to tęsknota duszy ludzkiej do materialności, do istotności, do granic. Gdy z niezbadanych przyczyn metafory, projekty, marzenia ludzkie zaczynają tęsknić do realizacji, przychodzi czas jesieni. Te fantomy, które dotychczas rozprószone w najdalszych sferach ludzkiego kosmosu zabarwiały jego wysokie sklepienia swymi widmami – ściągają teraz do człowieka, szukają ciepła jego oddechu, ciasnego przytulnego schronienia jego domu, niszy, w której stoi jego łóżko. Dom człowieka staje się, jak stajenka betlejemska, jądrem, dookoła którego zagęszczają przestwór wszystkie demony, wszystkie duchy górnych i dolnych sfer. Skończył się czas pięknych klasycznych gestów, łacińskiej frazeologii, południowych teatralnych zaokrągleń. Jesień szuka sobie jędrności, prostackiej siły Dürerów i Breughelów. Pęka ta forma od nadmiaru materii, twardnieje w węzły i sęki, chwyta ona materię w swe szczęki i kleszcze, gnębi ją, gwałci, ugniata i wypuszcza z swych rąk z śladami tej walki, kłody na wpół obrobione z piętnem niesamowitego życia w grymasach, które im wycisnęła na drewnianych twarzach. Takie i jeszcze inne rzeczy mówiłem do pustego półkręgu parku, który się jakby przede mną cofał. Wyrzucałem z siebie tylko niektóre słowa tego monologu, bądź to dlatego, iż nie mogłem znaleźć słów odpowiednich, bądź to dlatego, iż markowałem tylko przemówienie, uzupełniając brakujące słowa gestami. Pokazywałem orzechy, klasyczne owoce jesieni, spokrewnione z meblami pokoju, pożywne, smaczne i trwałe. Przypominałem kasztany, te politurowane modele owoców, bilboklety stworzone do zabawy dla dzieci, jabłka jesienne, czerwieniejące dobrą, domową, prozaiczną czerwienią na oknach mieszkań. Zmierzch już zaczął zaczadzać powietrze, gdy wróciłem do pensjonatu. Na podwórzu stały już dwa duże powozy przeznaczone do naszego wyjazdu. Rozkulbaczone konie parskały z głowami pogrążonymi w workach obroku. Wszystkie drzwi były na rozcież otwarte, świece płonące na stole naszego pokoju pełgały na przeciągu. Ten szybko zapadający zmrok, ci ludzie, którzy potracili twarze w zmierzchu i wynosili pośpiesznie kufry, nieporządek w otwartym, zgwałconym pokoju, wszystko to robiło wrażenie jakiejś pośpiesznej, smutnej, zapóźnionej paniki, jakiejś tragicznej i spłoszonej katastrofy. Wreszcie zajęliśmy miejsca w głębokich powozach i ruszyliśmy. Powiało na nas ciemne, głębokie, tęgie powietrze polne. Woźnice wyławiali z tego upojnego powietrza soczyste trzaski długimi biczami i wyrównywali starannie rytm koni. Potężne, odsądzone wspaniałe kłęby ich kołysały się w ciemności wśród puszystych uderzeń chwostów. Tak niosły się wśród samotnego, nocnego pejzażu bez gwiazd i świateł, jeden za drugim, te dwa konglomeraty z koni, dudniących pudeł i sapiących miechów skórzanych. Chwilami zdawały się rozpadać, rozlatywać jak kraby dzielące się w biegu na części. Wtedy woźnice ujmowali silniej lejce i zbierali do kupy rozluźnione tętenty, zwierali je w karne, regularne kadry. Od zapalonych latarń padały długie cienie w głąb nocy, wydłużały się, odrywały i wielkimi skokami mknęły w dzikie pustkowia. Umykały chyłkiem na długich nogach, ażeby gdzieś daleko, pod lasem, natrząsać się urągliwymi gestami z woźniców. Woźnice trzaskali ku nim szeroko batami i nie dawali się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Miasto już spało, gdy wjechaliśmy między domy. Tu i ówdzie paliły się latarnie w pustych ulicach, jak gdyby w tym celu stworzone, by oświetlić jakiś dom o niskim piętrze, balkon, lub wrazić w pamięć numer nad zamkniętą bramą. Zaskoczone nagle o tej późnej porze, zamknięte ślepo sklepiki, bramy z wyślizganymi progami, targane przez wiatr nocny szyldy ukazywały beznadziejne opuszczenie, głębokie sieroctwo rzeczy pozostawionych samych sobie, rzeczy, zapomnianych przez ludzi. Powóz siostry skręcił w boczną ulicę, podczas gdy my pojechaliśmy na rynek. Konie zmieniły rytm biegu, gdy wjechaliśmy w głęboki cień placu. Bosy piekarz na progu otwartej sieni przeszył nas spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu, okno apteczne, jeszcze czuwające, podało i cofnęło balsam malinowy w wielkiej bani. Bruk zgęstniał pod nogami koni, z gmatwaniny tętentu wydzieliły się pojedyncze i zdwojone szczęki podków, coraz rzadsze i wyraźniejsze, i dom nasz z odrapaną fasadą wysunął się z wolna z ciemności i zatrzymał przed pojazdem. Służąca otworzyła nam bramę, trzymała w ręku naftową lampę z reflektorem. Na schodach wyrastały ogromne nasze cienie, łamiąc się aż na sklepieniach klatki schodowej. Mieszkanie było teraz tylko świecą oświetlone, której płomień chwiał się od powiewu otwartego okna. Ciemne tapety porastała pleśń zgryzot i goryczy wielu chorych pokoleń. Stare meble, zbudzone ze snu, wydobyte z długiej samotności zdawały się z gorzką wiedzą, z cierpliwą mądrością patrzeć na powracających. Nie uciekniecie od nas – zdawały się mówić – w końcu musicie powrócić w krąg naszej magii, bo podzieliłyśmy już z góry między siebie wszystkie wasze ruchy i gesty, wstania i siadania i wszystkie wasze przyszłe dni i noce. My czekamy, my wiemy... Ogromne, głębokie łóżka czekały, pełne spiętrzonej, chłodnej pościeli, na nasze ciała. Śluzy nocy skrzypiały już pod naporem ciemnych mas snu, gęstej lawy, która gotowała się wyłamać, wylać z stawideł, z drzwi, z szaf starych, z pieców, w których powzdychiwał wiatr. Kategoria:Bruno Schulz Kategoria:Opowiadania